Little Hiccup
by Aquariuspower
Summary: Hiccup is the scrawniest but also smartest kid on Berk. Toothless is his secret dragon friend. Drago is an ogre who capture teens and children to eat them. Astrid is a strange and unknown girl in the woods who seems to know a lot about Drago. And so the fairytale begins...Inspired by Perrault's fairytale: Hop-o'-My-Thumb/Little Thumb. Maybe Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Hiccup**

 **From** **Hop-o'-My-Thumb** **/Little Thumb. Hiccup is the scrawniest but also smartest kid on Berk. Toothless is his secret dragon friend. Drago is an ogre who capture teens and children to eat them. Astrid is a strange and unknown girl in the woods who seems to know a lot about Drago. And so the fairtale begins...**

Once upon a time, on an island named Berk, lived a tribe named the Hooligans. They were strong, hard-headed Vikings who fiercely fought against dragons. The chief of the tribe was maybe one of the most impressive Vikings ever known. Strong, fierce, loyal and brave, Stoick was a true leader, and people could rely on him. The kind of chief every tribe would want. That was why no one could understand why the Gods gave him a weak offspring. Stoick had only one son, a scrawny little fellow who could hardly lift an axe: Hiccup.

Now, to be fair, Hiccup wasn't the only scrawny fellow around, some other boys were thin and lanky, like Tuffnutt Thorston. But the problem was, Hiccup wasn't only a runt, he was also clumsy, a bad fighter, and was really putting a lot of mess in the village. People would often get exasperrated at him, and most of them really wondered if the boy would ever be a good chief. Now the people who could see overpast his flaws admitted the boy was hard-working, and was quite smart when he wasn't making any mess. Yet smartness wasn't the quality Vikings preffered. His father was desperate at times. He truly loved his son, but just didn't know how to make a good future chief out of him.

Hiccup was aware of this, and it would always make him sad. He wanted to be really part of his tribe, but at times he really felt like he was an outsider. The other kids would often mock him, and sometimes he wished he could just leave this place. He would often go in the forest to forget about everything and think. With time, he learned to know a good part of that forest better than his village. There was only one part of it where he would never go to: a part at the other side of the mountain, it was too far from home, and he always felt like he shouldn't go in there.

One evening, a dragon attack occurred and Hiccup decided to try one of his new invention, in order to catch the ultimate prize: a Night Fury. He ignored Gobber telling him not to go out, he ignored the people telling him to stop and go back inside. He went to an isolated spot, waited and shot. He did touch the Night Fury, the beast fell in the woods, he saw it! He was happier than ever, but no one was around to see it. He was attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare that night, his father had to rescue him, and because of that, some dragons were lost. He was blamed for it of course, and no one believed him about that Night Fury. He swore he would find it again and prove everyone his worth.

Wandering in the forest, Hiccup searched for any tracks of the dragons. Did he lost it? He usually felt good in the forest, it was somehow his second home, he used to play here as a kid, climb in the trees, observe animals, his dad and Gobber had taught him how to make small traps for small beasts. He loved his surroudings, the small and gigantic trees living together, all the little hidden things and ways to explore, it was a place which never totally changed while always renewing itself. He could also be in peace far away from those who would bully or mock him. Once or twice, the kids of the village had tried to pursue him in the forest, but he knew how to hide and had disappeared before they could catch him. They got lost while he had been hiding, laughing at the irony. Yes, the forest was somehow his, and he loved it. Yet today even his familiar surroundings couldn't cheer him up. He had lost the Night Fury and with it, all chances to prove his worth!

"The Gods must hates me...I lost an entire dragon...Wasn't it enough to give me the muscles of a shrimp?!"

He sighed and was about to complain again when he heard something moving in the bushes. Something probably quite big. He looked around, he knew how to make the difference between the sounds of a small animal and a big one. Whatever it was, it wasn't small. A wolf? A wild boar? He looked everywhere but nothing came. Yet he felt observed, as if something or someone was spying on him.

"Is somebody here?"

No one answered, and he heard nothing else. Maybe it was a lonely wolf? Wolves could be tough, but Hiccup knew they tended to avoid humans, especially if they were without their pack. He continued his path and suddenly saw something. Tree branches torn and tracks in the grass as if something had fallen and rolled down. Forgetting the presence close by, he followed the hints and eventually, he saw it: a big black form laid on the ground. He hid, took his knife, and once he was sure the thing was really tied and not awake, he approached. It was dead! He killed a Night Fury!

"I did it! I did it, yeah! This fixes..."

But suddenly the beast growled and he backed away, scared. It was still alive, and it was looking at him...Hiccup truly tried to act like a Viking, tried to stab the thing...Yet he couldn't. The way the beast was looking at him...He just couldn't. So he decided to do something which would have brought shame over him and his entire family: he started to cut the ropes. He was focusing on what he was doing, when suddenly, the still black form moved and before he could understand what was happening, a big weight was pushing and pinning him against a rock. What a fool he had been! He squirmed, the beast above him was giving him a furious look. He was gonna get killed, he was...

His train of thoughts were cut while looking into the dragon's eyes. There was something: anger and fear...The dragon was looking at him and nothing else. Then, the animal rose his head, opened his mouth...Hiccup braced himself. A deafening shriek pierced through his ear, and then, the weight was lifted off of him. He opened his eyes and saw the dragon running away, roaring and screaming. He panted, he was alive, the dragon only roared in his ears! He stood up on his shaky legs, he could have been killed...He never faced the possibility of death like this. He tried to walk away, he had to leave that place...

Yet the shock and fear overcame him and he fell on the ground, darkness surrounding him.

When he woke up, he felt someone shaking him and a voice was uttering ununderstandable words. He managed to open his eyes and saw someone above him, shaking him slightly. Blinking, he discerned that it was a girl, she didn't look really worried, but she was watching him as if he was some strange animal. Hiccup blinked again and realized he had no idea who this girl was. He wasn't really close to the other kids, but he could recognize their faces. This one was new, he never saw her before...

"Hey, you're alright?" Asked she. "Can you hear me?"

He just nodded and rubbed his dizzy head. She pulled on his shoulders to have him sit instead of lying on the ground. He grabbed her arm to keep balance and took some seconds to breath and make the faintness disappear. He didn't know what time it was, probably the late afternoon, the daylight was becoming softer, the rays passing through the trees were starting to cast more shadows than earlier. He turned to her:

"Thanks...Who are you?"

"I was wondering the same about you," she answered.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and sat in a more comfortable position at his side. He felt quite nervous, girls usually tended to ignore or even avoid him, having one close to him felt foreign.

"You freed a dragon and you vanished. What kind of Viking does that?"

Strangely, he noticed no traces of reproaches or spite in her voices, just genuine curiosity. While pushing some strands away from his eyes, he was more and more aware that this girl was quite pretty and he felt even more nervous.

"Why did you do that?" Asked she.

"I don't know...I just...And who are you to ask me that? I don't know you, what are you doing here? You're not from Berk!"

She lowered her eyes, bit her lips quite nervously, and Hiccup started to wonder if she was some kind of thief or pirate who came on their island to put on some mess. But no, it didn't make sense, why would she show herself to him like that? Why would she help him? Sure, he wasn't a threatening guy, but still, it could be dangerous for her. Then it hit him:

"Was it you observing me?"

"I was just wandering around and I was curious when I saw you."

She wasn't looking at him while she was saying that, there was something off with her. He was sure she was lying, but he didn't dare to say it.

"So, you do that often? Observing boys through the bushes?"

She huffed and gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't get enthusiastic, kid."

"Kid? We're the same age!"

"Whatever. You shouldn't come in the forest alone, it's...It's dangerous."

She seemed really worried, Hiccup was struck by it. She was speaking as if she knew something he didn't, it was weird.

"What? I come in here all the time! You're not from Berk, how can you say that place is dangerous if you don't know it? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She didn't answer immediately, but suddenly jumped in surprise and fright when she heard something in the bushes. Hiccup feared it was a wild beast, but the girl dreaded something else. Once she was sure there was no threat, she turned back to him.

"Listen, don't tell anyone about me, and I won't ever tell to any living soul about the dragon. Deal?"

She extended her hand to him. He hesitated a little, he still didn't know who that girl was after all. Yet if she was willing to keep his secret, it was maybe worth it. He shook her hand.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Astrid."

"Hiccup."

She turned away from him and left. He wished to speak to her, ask her more questions, but he didn't know what to say. He would think about, for now he decided to go home. He didn't know what to do about the dragon or about the girl, but one thing was sure: he didn't want to confront his dad. He wasn't lucky enough for that. His dad was near the fire when he passed the door, Stoick told him his wish was granted: he would go to dragon training. Hiccup was distraught because he didn't want to fight dragons anymore, not after what happened. It was ironical that his father should say yes now! Yet his father wouldn't listen to him as he tried to explain he didn't want to be a dragon killer, and Hiccup felt unlucky that his dad had been around.

Yet the young boy didn't know that he had been actually lucky, because children without parents were often the preys of dangerous creatures, some who were vicious, and who should have been humans' real concern. Unknowingly to the Hooligans, a family of monsters did arrive on their island one night, careful not to be seen by anyone. They had settled in the wildest part of the forest, where humans wouldn't really dare to go, because they would instinctively feel that it was the perfect place for monsters to settle. Tonight they would go out for a hunt.

Little Virn's parents were often busy with their cattles and fields, and sometimes they wouldn't watch him enough. The boy was just seven, and he was in the woods as night was falling, playing with a stick, imagining he was a big warrior. He suddenly heard footsteps and saw something that made him scared: a big man was standing, throwing a big shadow over him. His face was scary. He was about to run away when the man spoke:

"What are you doing here, little boy? Are you lost? Aren't your parents with you?"

The boy just shook his head, not daring to speak.

"Well, that's strange, I sure wouldn't let my children alone."

The boy saw four children of different ages, two boys and two girls. They were either fair-haired or brown-haired and had beautiful faces, though they were all a little too plump. The oldest was almost a young woman already, the two boys were probably in the middle, and the last girl, the youngest, was about his age. She was smiling gently at him. Virn was a little too plump as well, so he was relieved because at least they wouldn't mock him. They looked really nice, and it reassured him a little. Their father spoke again but to his children this time:

"Maybe you should play with your new friend."

The little boy was hesitant, so the eldest girl went to him and smiled gently, to reassure him:

"Come over, little one, we have honeyed milk if you want."

The little boy had been taught not to go to strangers, but that man had children who looked nice. There was nothing wrong with playing with other children, right? Virn went to the family, the father gave him a broth of the most delicious milk he ever drank.

"What game are we going to play?"

"Oh, we're gonna play some funny game at home, my boy. Once you'll wake up..."

The boy was about to say he was already awake, but he felt heavy suddenly, just like when he was about to go to bed. He wanted to speak but suddenly, the broth fell off of his hands...He stained his shirt, his mommy would be angry at him...He heard the man laugh, he suddenly had a very mean grin and the children too...He was scared, he had to leave and call his dad and mom, but his legs went weak and he fell on the ground. Then his eyes closed itselves and he fell asleep.

Little Virn was searched everywhere that night, but no one could find him.

 **Here it is! The adventure will start. Don't hesitate to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Here is the second chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed, it's really good to know what you think. I hope you'll like this chapter as well! Also, remember English is not my mother tongue, I try to check out for mistakes before posting but I might miss some out. Don't hesitate to tell me.**

When Virn disappeared, Hiccup immediately got suspicious and felt incredibly guilty: what if it was the dragon he didn't kill who had done that? What if it was that girl he didn't speak about? Those thoughts had him worked up all night. He still went to attend dragon training the next day, his father and Gobber wouldn't have allowed him to escape. The other teens teased him, saying he was not a real Viking and stupid other things, but Hiccup would hardly hear anything. It was only when Gobber opened the Gronkle's cage that he truly focused on what was happening. The dragon almost killed him, if Gobber hadn't intervened, he would have been roasted. Once the dragon was back in his cage, their teacher declared:

"A dragon will always, _always_ , go for the kill."

That's how he remembered the Night Fury: that dragon didn't kill him. He could have, Hiccup had been at his mercy, yet he spared his life. Why? Once he was out of the arena, Hiccup did something as reckless as usual: he went in the forest.

The sky was darkened with heavy clouds, and therefore no reassuring rays of light would cross the trees to enlighten the forest. Shadows were laying everywhere, their stillness begging to be broken to throw themselves on a prey. Only a few sounds were heard, the usually lively woods were strangely quiet today. This sinister aspect of the forest was something new, Hiccup had seen it under different mood: bright, enchanting, dormant, peaceful, agitated and even scary or hostile when rain and thunder would make it as such. Yet, this time, something made the woods grim, as if something new had poisoned the earth, the plants, the rocks...The boy could feel that deep down. Hiccup went in nonetheless, through the same path as yesterday. The more he would walk, the thicker the foliage and bushes would be, casting even more shadows around.

"Astrid! Astrid!"

He couldn't find her anywhere. He was thinking of the little boy. What happened to him? Maybe it had nothing to do with the Night Fury or the girl? Maybe Virn was simply lost somewhere, and was hiding in fear...Or maybe an animal eat him...Or maybe...The thought was much more frightening, but what if someone of the village attacked him? And what if that animal or person was around, watching him? He was scared, but continued nonetheless. He had to find Astrid or the dragon, or both...He found the spot where the dragon had fallen, no one was here. He called Astrid once more but nothing was heard. He decided to follow the tracks to find the dragon, maybe he was still around?

He advanced slowly, looking everywhere, hoping it wouldn't rain and more importantly that he was alone. As he was going down the path, he suddenly heard a loud sound somewhere in the bushes. He jumped in fright and looked around everywhere. Where did that come from? He shivered. He wasn't alone...He could feel eyes on him...

"Astrid?"

He hoped it was only her, he sincerely hoped there was no one else but her.

"Astrid?"

He then heard a low growl coming from behind him. He turned round, trembling and sweating already. He looked at every bush, every tree, where was the thing which made that growl? He couldn't see anything or anyone. It dawned upon him: he shouldn't stay here! He wanted to go back, but going back would mean advancing in the direction of the growl, he had to continue on his path, going deeper in the forest...So he started to run toward the rest of the way, and as soon as he did that, he heard something very big move through the bushes quickly. It was getting closer, it was going toward him, pursuing him! Though he knew the woods very well, the panic made him uncautious. He couldn't look behind him, he had to stay focused! He ran as fast as he could, still hearing the sounds of something running after him.

Thinking of a way to escape, he took a sharp turn, and took an unbeaten path through bushes. His lean form was helping him to move more quickly. He continued as such, taking turns to make his pursuer loose his tracks. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it would break his ribs. He couldn't help but imagine something suddenly jumping on him, grabbing him and...No! It couldn't happen! He ran even faster, panic spreading through his veins. He was panting, but he noticed that taking many turns seemed to work as the sounds became more distant. Yet the thing was still around, he couldn't stop...He took another turn, hoping to return to his initial path, to go back home. His pace slowed a little, in order to make less sounds. His heart was still beating so fast his head was hurting, and he was breathing shakily and too loudly at his taste. As silently as he could, he started to try to find his path again, he could hear that the creature was still around, but it was more distant and slower: it was searching for him.

Hiccup could now focus on the way he had to take, he moved silently...until a treacherous root made him stumble and he produced some little noises. It was enough. Hiccup tensed and heard once again a rustle through the bushes: it was running toward him again! He sprinted; cold sweat dripped down his back, and his heartbeat was deafening in his ears. Tree branches scratched him, but he didn't care, he ran recklessly. There was a clearer way, he took it, hoping he would finally find...

He almost yelled in fear and surprise, he pushed on his feet to stop his course. Fear gripped him so hard that it felt like heart was in his throat: he was on the edge of a drop! He almost fell to a certain death! A cove with a pond was lying below: that was Raven's Point. He heard moves through the bushes. If he didn't move right now, he would be ambushed! He went to run again, when something gripped him and pulled on his arm: a hand. Fear gripped him so tight it could have killed him. Before he could scream, he was pulled down and he saw it was Astrid. She brought him down in a hole between two rocks above the cove. She was trying to breath silently, her palm was sweaty and she was shaking just like him. They took cover in that little hiding spot.

He heard the growl once more and they both tensed in fear. They leaned against each other, huddling themselves in the shadows. They didn't make a move, but it seemed that the creature knew they were around. Hiccup didn't know what it looked like, or even what it was, but it wasn't just a regular animal, he was sure of it. Hiccup heard sounds of heavy footsteps getting closer, closer...Another sound was heard, between a growl and a purr...The purr of a satisfied predator...Astrid's face contorted in fear, she was looking at Hiccup and he knew, he knew at this moment that she was genuine: she was terrified, just like him.

The creature above stopped walking, it was very close to their hiding spot, they could hear it _breath_...Raspy, guttural breathes...Hiccup put a hand on his mouth, hoping his own breathing couldn't be heard, but then he heard something else he had momentarily forgotten: his heartbeat...It seemed so loud he feared creature could hear it! Then they heard a sniffing sound, followed by a satisfied sigh. A low, almost inaudible chuckle was heard and Hiccup found that sound much more terrifying than anything else. He looked up slowly, horror eating him, but his eyes would only see the shadows of the trees above...Another sound was heard closer, as if someone was crouching...

Then suddenly, a big, blurry black form appeared near them, both of them jumped in fear and backed away as much as they could, but they were cornered against the rocks. Then a roar was heard: The Night Fury! The dragon was trying to climb up the rocks of the cove, his claws digging hopelessly. He roared furiously, and another growl was heard, much louder this time. The Night Fury failed to stay up and fell back near the pond. Yet the dragon roared once again, as if he was threatening something. Then, Astrid and Hiccup heard their attacker move through the forest, and the sounds became more and more distant. The growls weren't heard anymore, and Hiccup heard a big sigh released by Astrid this time. The girl was taking big breaths, relief washing over face. He was breathing loudly as well, feeling just like the time when he freed the Night Fury...A wave of coldness went through him and he started to feel faint, until a hard slap fell on his cheek. His eyes widened and he saw Astrid above him, she whispered:

"Don't you faint on me!"

Hiccup was stunned: she slapped him? Well, sure, he needed to be brought back to his senses... Still, that girl was brutal! He dared to speak in a voice that was hardly a whisper:

"Is it gone?"

She only nodded before getting up on shaky legs and checked out if they were safe and nodded once more.

"Bless you for not killing that Fury! It just saved us."

"Why? And what was that?"

"It fears dragons...Hiccup, I heard people of your village calling for someone when I was in the woods..."

"Yes, a little boy disappeared."

She closed her eyes, looking sad and desperate. What was wrong?

"Astrid, what's happening?"

"Hiccup...Have you ever heard of monsters?"

"The only monsters we knows are dragons," he stated without enough conviction for a Viking.

She smirked bitterly. She looked down and Hiccup did the same, it was the Night Fury she was staring at. The black dragon was behaving weirdly: it seemed like it wanted to fly but it just couldn't, and Hiccup wondered why. Then Astrid spoke again:

"Believe me, dragons aren't that terrible. Have you ever heard of...Ogres?"

"Ogres? Are you kidding me? They are a legend!"

"No. You almost got caught by one. His name is Drago."

Hiccup gaped at that. He was about to say that it was impossible, that it was probably a big beast, but now that he thought about it, it was really _footsteps_ he heard...And he could have sworn he heard something which sounded like a chuckle. So little Virn...

"No...Astrid, the little boy..."

"If he is alive, they are just probably fattening him up. How was he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was he skinny or fat?"

"Hum...Kind of chubby."

"Then there is no hope."

Hiccup was shocked by that: did she just told him that the child was dead? She just looked sad and also...Disgusted. He prayed she was wrong. She rubbed her forehead and tensed a little. She was once more looking at the Night Fury. Hiccup saw that the dragon was trying to catch some fishes but to no avail. He couldn't help but feel sad. A Viking who was sad for a dragon? What would his father say if he ever learned? Astrid also looked a little sorry for the beast. Though he was intrigued by the dragon, his thoughts went back to Virn soon enough.

"Astrid, are you sure the kid isn't alive? Maybe something else happened to him?"

"I doubt it. The ogre loves children who are a little fat. If the kid had been scrawny, Drago would have fattened him up for some times, but if he is chubby he won't resist his urges."

"You know a lot about him...Who are you? Please, tell me."

"I can't. I'm sorry, Hiccup."

He was once again shocked. What did all of that mean? They heard a roar and saw the Night Fury falling on the ground after another attempt. Hiccup approached the edge a little more and watched the dragon. Then, the beast turned his head in his direction and their eyes crossed. Hiccup tensed and Astrid watched breathlessly the interaction between the two. The dragon was looking at the teen with some wariness, but no hatred. Hiccup felt uneasy and guilty: if that dragon couldn't fly anymore it was his fault, he was sure of it.

"I can't let him here," he whispered. "It saved us."

"Hiccup, you almost died, and the ogre is probably still around. You have to leave."

The young boy bit his lip, he knew it was true but...

"It's gonna die. If I spared its life just to let it die slowly then I'm a real monster."

A short silence passed. Hiccup's head felt as if it would explode. He just heard that a little boy of his village had probably died, he almost got caught and killed by something a girl he barely knew called an ogre, and now he was feeling guilty for a dragon. What a mess...He felt Astrid pulling on his sleeve.

"Listen, the ogre is probably not far, I'll make a diversion while you back to your village..."

"No! He is gonna kill you!"

"No, don't worry, he doesn't want to kill me."

"What? How can you know that?"

"I just do. You go back to your village."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know...Stop asking so many questions! And I warn you right away: we can't be friends."

"Why?"

"...Please, just don't come back."

She got away from their hiding spot and before he could protest she was already disappearing. He looked back at the dragon once more, then at the path Astrid took, and ran toward the village. He felt like a coward, but he knew he couldn't do better for now. His legs were trembling, he almost died twice today, first with the Gronkle and now with that...Thing. He didn't remember being so scared, except for the time he freed the Night Fury. When he reach the village, he came across his father who was talking with Gobber and several villagers at the borders of the woods, probably to organize another search party. When he saw him, Stoick looked relieved.

"Hiccup! Where were you?! I was starting to think that something happened to you as well."

"I was...Searching for Virn."

"It's kind of you, lad," a woman said, "but it's up to us to find him, we don't want another kid to disappear."

"Have you found him yet?" Asked Hiccup.

"No," his father replied. "We'll continue to search."

"Stoick, we have to envisage that a dragon have already devoured the kid," Spitelout declared with some affliction.

"I know, but we have to try."

"Dad...What if it wasn't a dragon?"

Everyone looked at Hiccup who suddenly felt nervous.

"What if it's something else?"

"I don't know, if it was a wolf or a bear, we would have found traces of blood."

"No, I'm not thinking about an animal...Dad, you know that..."

"Hiccup, I know what you're thinking of," Stoick interrupted, "and yeah, sadly it could be someone, but you can't make those accusation without any proof."

"Wait, maybe he has a good reason to say this," Gobber advanced. "Hiccup, is there someone you suspect?"

All eyes were on him and Hiccup just couldn't say it. He couldn't say that something an unknown girl called an ogre had pursued him. Drago, it was the name she gave, but that was all. He didn't even saw who or what went after him. No one would believe him. Maybe Gobber would, he had a tendency to believe in that kind of tales, but no one else. Plus he promised Astrid he wouldn't speak about her, and she saved his life.

"...No, I just say it's a possibility."

"I know it's possible, son. But for now we're gonna search in the wood, it's more likely that he got lost. Now go home, the night is falling."

He just nodded and for once, he did as his father told him with no discussion. Once home and alone, he just sat on his bed and put his arms around him. He knew he looked like a scared little child, but he couldn't help it. He almost got killed today, and Astrid...Where was she? What if she told him a lie? What if the ogre wanted to kill her but she sacrificed herself for him? What if it wasn't an ogre at all but something else? What if she was an accomplice? He shook his head, he didn't believe that she was an accomplice, she truly looked scared. But what about the rest?

Hiccup Haddock had many flaws. He was often an air-head, he had difficulties to focus, he was sometimes reckless and would often create a mess while trying to do something good, he was a runt, he could be hard-headed and he could panic quickly. But he wasn't the kind to abandon, he was determined, and even though he could panic quickly, he had courage on the long-run. Plus, he was someone loyal, he wouldn't just abandon his friends or someone who saved his life, and both Astrid and the Night Fury did so. Also, he was smart, and even if his recklessness could make him do stupid things, when he took the time to think, his mind could do wonders.

He thought over and over. As he was thinking, something started to grow in his mind: a new realisation. He had always known that people could be wrong, yet in spite of that, he would generally believe what the adults of his tribe would tell him. But he realized today that it was maybe a mistake, and that maybe he should have questionned everything around him a little more. He had heard today that dragons would always go for the kill, but he knew that it wasn't exactly true. Most people wouldn't believe him if he told them that he met a mysterious girl in the forest and had been pursued by what could be an ogre. Yet that happened. So what did had to believe? He had to believe what he saw and what he experienced. He had to believe facts and then draw conclusions.

What did he knew so far? He knew that a little boy couldn't be found. He knew a Night Fury was in the forest but couldn't fly away and was trapped at Raven's Point. Therefore, if the Night Fury was trapped, it was probably not that dragon who took the little boy, except if the kid went to raven's Point, but he doubted that, it was quite far from the village. Then there was another thing in the forest which he didn't see, but who existed and pursued him. Then, he knew that Astrid saved him and was scared of that thing. She was probably genuinely trying to help him, and she didn't seem to lie when she affirmed the creature was an ogre.

Then there was another thing: what if Astrid was wrong but genuinely thinking she was telling the truth? But she seemed to know a lot more than him. And why did she say that she couldn't be his friend? He would have to learn more. His mind went back to the facts. Astrid helped him, then the dragon scared the thing away. That thought drew hope in him. Yes! Whether or not that thing was an ogre, it had been afraid of the Night Fury, that was something he couldn't doubt. Also, the Night Fury had been hostile toward it, while he had been way less threatening toward Hiccup. Maybe, just maybe, he could use that knowledge.

But what should he do, then? Go back in the forest? It seemed like the worst decision, he would probably die. But after all he wasn't the only one concerned: Astrid and the Night Fury were in danger, just like the children of the island if the creature was indeed the one who took Virn. He coudn't stay around and do nothing while children disappeared. He could tell the adults but he was pretty sure they wouldn't listen to him. No, he couldn't tell them, and he couldn't just think about his own safety when children were in danger.

So even if this was extremely dangerous, Hiccup made his decision: he would go back in the forest, he would go at Raven's Point, and he would find the Night Fury, not only because it could be eventually helpful, but also because he didn't want to let that animal die slowly while being trapped in there.

 **Our hard-headed little Hiccup will just silence his survival instinct once more! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi ! So, here is the third part, I hope you'll enjoy it, thanks to those who leaves reviews, it's always nice to know what you think. This chapter is a little longer, don't hesitate to point out mistakes.**

The next day, after a dragon training which felt painfully long and tedious, Hiccup went immediately back home to take some fishes and also an axe in order to defend himself. He knew he wouldn't stand much chance against a monster, but it was better than nothing. Snooping out of the village as discreetely as he could, he went in the forest, avoiding the people who were throwing another search party for Virn.

He went in the direction of Raven's Point, hoping the dragon was fine, hoping to see Astrid, but more of all, he hoped he wouldn't encounter the monster again. An ogre...She said it was an ogre...He was very careful, watching out for any suspicious move or sound. It was not only scary but also disturbing and sad to behave in such a way. The forest was of course a place of danger, yet Hiccup had always loved it. It was his second home, but now a monster invaded it, took away the peace he couldn't find here...It was just as if that monster had invaded his house. He felt robbed of something, and he hated it. Somewhere among the fear and the sadness rose another emotion: anger. That monster had killed a little boy, was threatening his village and had taken for himself something Hiccup considered as his! Anger helped his courage to grow.

Maybe Thor was with him, but he reached Raven's Point without getting attacked. He saw the cove and, at his surprise, he saw Astrid searching the way to the pond. It wasn't really easy to spot, it was a small, sneaky path between two rocks which allowed one to go to the cove. He walked to her and as soon as he started to get near, she turned round with wide eyes. Once she saw him, her eyes narrowed in anger:

"What are you doing here?!"

"I had to come back."

She grabbed him by the collar roughly and pulled him closer.

"Don't you get it! You'll die! Wasn't yesterday enough! A little boy was killed, do you want to be the next?!"

"Sto...Stop that!"

He pulled himself away from her grip and tried to keep his countenance.

"Look I had to come back here, to help the dragon and also because...Because I wanted to be sure you would be safe."

"It's okay, he didn't catch me. But now you have to leave!"

" No! I have to help that dragon, and I have to do something about that ogre!"

"As if you could do something!" She huffed. "Mighty warriors died when they tried to fight him!"

"Yeah, but we have something they didn't have."

That surprised her, and though she wasn't really convinced, she let him explain himself. He told her about maybe using the Night Fury against Drago, and though this idea did make sense, she shook her head.

"Hiccup, even if dragons aren't the worst thing ever, they aren't pets, they are wild animals. I never intended to approach it, I would just throw some food at it and leave. What you suggest is crazy."

"I know, but it's worth a shot..."

"Is it worth getting killed?"

"Yes."

This made her gap, and she saw determination in his eyes, an undying determination.

"I'll do something about it, and even if I die trying it will be worth it. Look, do you really want another child to be killed?"

A wave of sorrow passed upon her face and she shook her head. He went on, more softly:

"Please, tell me more about all this. Who are you, how do you know that ogre?"

She remained silent at first, thinking of everything they said. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Okay, let's make another pact. I'll tell you eventually what I know and who I am, but in exchange, we do things as I say! We help that dragon together, and whenever we are in this forest, you stay with me. And you don't try anything against the ogre without me either."

He sighed, that was quite a tough deal, but it made sense. It would be better for them to be alone all the while, and if he could learn more...

"Fine, but at the condition that whenever you'll tell me something, you'll be completely honest about it."

"Of course. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook their hands once more and Astrid smiled to him softly. Once again, he couldn't help but feel nervous. She had brought some fishes as well. He showed her the passage, and they cautiously walked toward the Night Fury's hideout. They advanced carefully. Sure, they feared it less than the ogre, but it was still dangerous. When they were in the cove, they tried to spot it, but they couldn't see the dragon.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know..." Hiccup murmured.

He turned round cautiously. Then, he jumped and gasped in surprise as he saw the dragon coming from behind a big rock. Astrid also tensed and though she didn't grip axe, she was ready to fight. The dragon slid down the rocks, ears down in wariness, and growled slightly to warn them. Hiccup was the first to react. He handed a fish. The dragon looked surprised but started to walk toward him nonetheless. Then the beast stopped and growled. Astrid put a hand on her axe, when she saw Hiccup taking hold of his own weapon. The dragon made a gesture with his head and the boy threw the axe away. Astrid didn't like it but she did the same.

At this, the dragon's stance relaxed. Hiccup took a chance and handed the fish again. The dragon went to him slowly and opened his mouth.

"Toothless? Look, Astrid, he has no..."

The dragon's fangs suddenly appeared and he grabbed the fish brutally before eating it. Both teens jumped in surprise.

"Teeth..."

"Don't make hasty conclusions," she murmured.

She opened the bag in which she had some fishes and threw one at him, not daring to approach the dragon yet. The Night Fury seized and devoured it all the same. They gave him everything else they got, and the dragon ate with appetite, he had hardly got anything since he was here.

"It's not attacking us for now," Hiccup murmured.

"No, but we should still be careful."

Then, once it was done, the dragon approached them, and both teens backed away, Hiccup stumbled and backed against a rock. Astrid put herself between the two of them and held her hand out, showing the Night it had to stop.

"Okay, stop dragon, we don't have any other fishes!"

The Night Fury then started to make strange gargling sounds and both teens watched in disgust as a fish tail landed at their feet. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in confusion. The dragon put himself in a strange-looking sitting position and Hiccup stood up, holding the bit of fish in his hands. The dragon looked at it, then at the kids. The girl sighed:

"I think it's his way to thank us."

"You mean he want us to..." Hiccup trailed his sentence.

"Yeah..."

"Hum...Well..."

"It was your idea! I first intended to leave food here and that would have been all!"

He sighed, that girl was definitely not easy-going! With all his will-power, he took a bit, and kept it in his mouth. He just nodded to the dragon as if he was happy. He hoped it would work but the beast gulped, as if to make him understand he had to swallow. Well, he wouldn't escape it...He swallowed and a shiver of repulsion went through him. Astrid laughed a little though her face was contorted with disgust.

"Oh come on!"

But in spite of his annoyance, he smiled, first at Astrid, then at the dragon. Seeing the girl laugh and the boy smile, the dragon did something which astonished them both: his mouth started to twitch and he made something that looked like an awkward smile. Hiccup got up and hung his hand out. Astrid whispered that he shouldn't do it, but anyway the dragon growled and went to the other side of the pond. Hiccup went to him immediately, though Astrid advised him against it:

"Hiccup, he is not ready for that!"

"Just let me try."

The boy went to the dragon. Astrid followed him but stayed behind, carefully watching. He tried to touch the Night Fury's tail, but the dragon went away, looking annoyed.

"See? I told you!"

"Oh come on, at least I tried something!"

"Yeah, and it didn't work. Come, let's get our weapons back. I can't loose my axe, it's vital for me."

They went back to the spot where they left their weapons and picked those up.

"Where do you live?"

"I found a shelter in the forest."

"I don't know how you manage it. I'm not really good at fighting and hunting."

"Really? Show me."

She took her axe and got into a fighting stance. Hiccup was quite nervous at this, but she told him it was no more but training. So he took the first blow which she countered with ease. Then she attacked and though she wasn't really using all her strenght, she disarmed him quite quickly.

"Come on, don't hold on because I'm a girl."

"Believe, your gender is not the problem."

They tried once again and Astrid beat him again with insulting ease. He was prepared to ehar her taunt him like everybody would usually do, but instead she looked at his axe and said:

"Are you sure this is the right weapon for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not at ease with an axe. Finding the right weapon for you is extremely important."

"My tribe use mainly weapons, not only but mainly. My dad gave me that one, he always expected me to use it."

"Well, maybe you should try something else. I don't think a hammer would suit you."

"I can hardly lift them."

"What about a sword? Some light swords are actually able to hold on pretty well in battle."

Hiccup shrugged, it was true that he tried once with a sword when he was a kid, and he wasn't too bad, but he soon tried with an axe, to do like his father, who could fight with an axe or a hammer without the slightest difficulty. Astrid found two rods which she cleaned of the little branches and leaves. She gave one to Hiccup:

"Go ahead."

He tried to remember how to hold a sword. It had been a long time since he used one, yet he remembered and attacked Astrid with it. Once more she won, but with less ease. She corrected him on some things, but he definitely did better.

"See? You were more at ease. I think you would be better with a sword."

"You know how to use both?"

"Yes, my...my father trained me to held many weapons. The axe is the one which I handle the best. I can train you with a sword. If you are really crazy enough to try something against the ogre, it should be useful."

"Why not...I could try to bring two soft-edged swords for training."

"No one will notice you?"

"I'm the smithy apprentice, no one will wonder about seeing me wandering in the forge."

She simply nodded. He took a look at the Night Fury who was sleeping while hanging like a bat to a tree-branch. He smiled and sat on a rock and started to draw. Astrid looked at what he was drawing. Soon enough she understood it was the Night Fury. She had never been really good to draw, but she never really got to learn. She knew someone else who was good at drawing...Her heart clenched and she felt painful memories going through her mind. Hiccup continued to draw and only interrupted himself when they both heard something behind them. Astrid turned her head to see the dragon sitting behind them, looking at the drawing. Hiccup finished it, and Astrid found pretty funny the way the dragon was watching with so much attention.

Then, the beast went away, only to come back with a big branch which he dragged on the ground. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in confusion for the second time today. They looked at the dragon was doing strange moves while still dragging the piece of wood. Then, he stopped and looked with satisfaction. Both teenagers saw it looked like some strange drawing. Both of them were astonished at this. Hiccup took a step to look at the drawing in a better way but as soon as the boy stepped on one line, the dragon growled. It didn't take long for Hiccup to understand that the dragon didn't want anyone to step on his work. So the boy stepped between the lines, and Astrid watched as he did some strange dance to step out of the drawing.

"Hiccup..."

Without him realising it, the boy's back almost touched the dragon. He looked up at the beast and strangely, he knew it was the right moment. He raised his hand and turned his head away to let the dragon touch him. Astrid didn't like that, she had seen he wasn't really bad but still...She had been taught all her life dragons were a plague and nothing else, and she couldn't easily let go of that idea. Yet she watched as the dragon approached slowly and pressed his snout against Hiccup's hand. The boy felt a shiver going through him: this was happening, the dragon was accepting contact. He looked at him and saw the dragon with his eyes closed. The contact didn't last long and the dragon left once more. Astrid went at Hiccup.

"Come on we're leaving."

"But..."

"Hey, you promised we would do as I decide."

He sighed: that was true. So they left and she escorted him back in the village and only stopped at the edge of the forest. She told him to find her again tomorrow, at the border of the woods where she left him. He accepted almost gladly. He still didn't know anything about her, except that she was living on her own in the forest and that she could fight well. She proposed to train him with a sword...It was nice of her. During the dinner with Gobber and the other teens, Hiccup said nothing and just listened. Gobber said the tail and the wings were essential for dragons. Then...

He went at the forge and spent most of the night doing something that he was impatient to show Astrid and the dragon.

The next day, he was carrying a small basket of fishes as well as his new creation and two swords for training wrapped in a cloth. He went at the border of the wood, where Astrid left him. She was here, waiting for him.

"What is that?" Asked she.

"The swords, and a little surprise for Toothless."

"Toothless?"

"I decided to name him like that."

Once at the cove, they gave him the fishes and the beast showed he hated eel with a horror. Hiccup asked Astrid to distract the beast while he was trying to put the tail fin on him. The girl spoke to the beats in a gentle voice, and at first it worked, but soon, the dragon noticed something was attached to him. He extended his wings...

"Hiccup! Get away from..."

But it was too late, the boy hadn't listened and Astrid watched his horror as Hiccup was lifted in the air along with the dragon.

"He is dead," she whispered for herself.

The dragon started to fly but Hiccup understood soon enough that without someone to move the tail along, there would be no way for him to keep flying. He did his best to do it, and the dragon spinned in the sky before going back to fly in the cove. Hiccup was happier than ever, he had done it! He heard Astrid call him in the distance, and he was about to tell her something, when the dragon whipped him away from his tail...Only to fall back in the water. Hiccup was still overjoyed. When he went back to Astrid, the girl looked baffled.

"How did you manage to make it alive whuile being so reckless?! That's a wonder!"

"Come on, did you see that!"

The dragon went away, obviously upset not to be able to fly anymore. Hiccup thought of going to him at first, but thought better of it. He had to let the animal approach. He explained Astrid the idea of the tail.

"Not bad, but if he can't move it, it would be useless."

"I'll think of something. So, you still didn't tell le much about the ogre and about you."

"Well, I can tell you he fears dragons greatly. Humans, children especially, are his preys, even if a human could kill the ogre, it would be hard so they are just careful around not to be seen by big warriors. But they know they can handle humans. Ogres eat humans flesh and it makes them and their chidlren very strong. They fear dragons however, dragons really have the power to make ogres die, with fire, with their claws and fangs...And dragons never really liked ogres, I don't know exactly why, maybe concurrence between predators. He wouldn't approach a Night Fury, that's why we are safe around it."

"Why did he came here?"

"He came here with his family for some preys. They can't stay forever in the same island, they take some children and then they leave. They won't take kids every days, he shouldn't hunt for some days."

"And what about you..."

"...I'll tell you one day but not now."

"Alright. Where do they live?"

"In the deepest and wildest part of the forest. The ogre has a strange magic, he can make his home appear anywhere he sees fit. Come now, let's train."

They trained together once more and Hiccup felt that he had some potential with a sword. They did it until Toothless approached them again. Hiccup succeeded in touching him once more, Astrid however didn't want to try. It was baffling Hiccup, how that girl was able to live by herself in the forest, go distract an ogre to save him, but was scared of a dragon who showed himself quite friendly. Toothless looked at her, and Hiccup had the feeling he wanted to approach her, but he didn't make a move.

The next days went as such, they would find each other in the woods, go to Raven's Point to take care of Toothless and would also train together, Astrid teaching a lot to Hiccup about swordfighting. Yet she still wouldn't tell him about who she was. He was still thinking of how he could make Toothless fly, and a crazy idea went through his mind: flying with the dragon. So he made a saddle and a mechanism to allow him to control the tail while being on the dragon's back.

The day after he made the saddle, Hiccup went once more in the woods with his new creation and waited for Astrid. The girl wasn't here already. He waited and waited but she wouldn't come. At first, he thought that maybe she was simply a little late. But the more he waited, the more he feared that something happened to her. Every time they went together to Toothless, things went fine, and fear had lessened a little. But now that he couldn't see her, the memories of the monster pursuing him came back in his mind. Maybe he should search for her? He promised he wouldn't go to Raven's Point without her...But what if something happened? After hesitating, he started to search for her, calling her hesitantly through the woods.

"Astrid?!"

All of sudden he was tackled by someone from behind. He fell on his belly and his attacker tried to pin him down, and he was really strong. They were holding his shoudlers, Hiccup just succeeded to reach for his knife, and tried to stab one of the hand holding him. The pressure on his shoulder momentarily stopped and it gave him the chance to try to free himself. He almost got away but his attacker caught him back and turned him round before pinning him again roughly, making his head hurt the ground too hard. After he was spinned to be on his back, he saw a young boy, hardly younger than him, and Hiccup almost yelled in horror as he saw the boy two sharp little teeth which looked like fangs. His eyes were wide with hunger. Hiccup immediately took his knife and went to stab him, but the boy caught his wrist hard.

"Don't worry, I'm just bringing you home, my dad will be happy to see you..." The boy murmured.

 **Oh no, what's gonna happen to Hiccup! And where is Astrid? Answer in the next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi everybody ! Thanks for the reviews, this chapter won't bring a lot of answers yet, but things will evolve. So here is the new chapter, don't hesitate to point out mistakes.**

This morning, Astrid had a feeling in her, an uneasy but familiar feeling that she knew perfectly well and which could only mean one thing: the ogre would hunt again. She went to search for him, she hadn't been able to find him last time he hunted, but this time, she would try to. If she could reach him in time, then maybe, she could save a child, it had worked at times in the past, and recently she saved Hiccup.

She was trying to have her eyes everywhere, imagining him to be hiding in every little spot of the forest. The woods were a strange subject of fear and security, it allowed her to hide easily, but it allowed him to hide as well. She went in the direction of the village, he was more likely to lurk around there, to find his next prey. Keeping her moves as silent as she could, she tried to look for any child or for the ogre. Suddenly, she heard a small voice singing through the woods, a sweet girly voice. She couldn't see who was singing, and in the shadowy woods, it was almost scary...

Following the sound of the voice, she finally saw a little girl with red hair crouching and playing in the dirt. She was small and thin, yet it wouldn't mean the ogre wouldn't... A chill ran through her back, ended in a cold wave in her neck which made her hair stand: she heard it, she heard the ogre's soft growl nearby. He wanted the little girl! She ran toward the child, and the girl barely had the time to react when Astrid caught her by the arm, and put a hand on her mouth.

"Go away, go home, you have to leave now!" she whispered.

The girl made muffled screams but Atsrid went on:

"He will catch you, just like Virn, now leave, I'll try to..."

A loud, terrifying roar was heard and the little girl's eyes widened when she heard that. Astrid pushed her, ordering her to go home and the child ran away, scared to death as she saw the creature emerging from the bushes. Astrid jumped on her feet and held her axe. The ogre was standing before her...

"You..." He snarled.

She backed away, and threw a side look toward the village, toward the path the girl took. If the ogre focused on her, then the kids would be safe. She backed away and started to run in the forest. She heard him pursue her, he yelled furiously:

"Come back here! You little..."

She ran even faster, jumping to avoid obstacles. She knew he wouldn't stop so soon, he wanted to get her, more than any other child on this island. She couldn't let him do that...In spite of all her courage, in spite of her determination, she felt the old, vicious fear spread through her veins...From the girl who just wanted to save people, she was starting to become the scared little kid once more! No, she had to go on, she had to do something! Toothless! That dragon could scare him, if she could find the beast, she would be saved! But where was he?

She continued to ran but found herself unsure. Which way was the right one? She took one path wihtout hesitation, not because she knew the direction but because she couldn't stop. She heard the ogre's heavy footsteps and his guttural voice yelling a threat at her. She ran desperately, but felt hopeful when she started to recognize her surroundings. She took several turns, and the sound of the ogre became more distant: maybe she had hopes!

She sneaked her way through her bushes and trees, she couldn't hear the monster anymore. Suddenly, as she passed between two trees, she saw Hiccup on the ground with someone straddling him. She recognized his aggressor, and felt boiling rage: the ogre wasn't the only one chasing after them!

Grabbing her axe firmly, she jumped on Hiccup's attacker with ferocity, she wouldn't let another one be killed! She kicked the attacker off of him and hit him with the handle of her axe hard. The young ogre rolled on the ground and she raised her axe once more, ready to attack. Her opponent was on his feet soon enough and looked at her with defiance. Astrid smirked:

"You have no weapon. You thought it would be useless wouldn't you?"

"What..."

"Leave! Leave now, and if you tell him that you saw us here, I'll make you pay! We both know I'm stronger than you."

The boy looked at her hesitantly, when suddenly they heard a roar echoing in the forest. A move was heard through the bushes, and everyone saw Toothless jumping between Astrid and their attacker, growling ferociously at the young ogre. Terror appeared on his face and he ran away as fast as he could the dragon started to pursue him but a moan from Hiccup stopped him. The Night Fury allowed the ogre to escape and went to the young human instead. A dizzy, beaten but still alive Hiccup smiled at him, and the dragon rubbed his snout against him. Astrid started to help Hiccup off the ground.

"Come on, get on his back," she said, "we'll go to my shelter."

He made an effort to sit on Toothless's back and the dragon didn't stop him. Astrid picked up the stuff Hiccup dropped and noticed the strange devices he made. Without asking questions for now, she led Toothless toward her hiding place. It was in a small cave behind a tree, quite difficult to spot. Hiccup laid down in there and rested a little. As soon as they approached, Hiccup felt repulsed by the smell around. The cave was next to a swamp, and it exhaled a foul smell that made his head hurt more. In addition to that, some plants Astrid started to take care of his wounds, though they weren't deep or dangerous, they would need time to heal completely. The cut on his head was the worst.

"I'm feeling better already, I should go back..."

"You can't leave now...You're wounded, he would smell the blood...He can smell it from afar."

She trembled at that idea: Hiccup would have to stay here and it only reminded her of something very similar which happened in the past. She didn't want that to happen again...

"He can't smell it here?"

"No, the swamp and the plants mask the odour...Or at least I hope it does it well enough...That's why I chose that spot, I hate the smell but he would already have found me otherwise."

"That was the ogre's son, right?"

"Yes."

"So he has children...Oh, great, I thought the situation wasn't bad enough!"

"Yeah, I warned you."

Once she was done healing him, Hiccup thanked her and petted Toothless once more. How did he got out? He could only suppose that his animalistic instincts allowed him to know that he was in danger and...He told Astrid about it, she was perplex, though she couldn't deny this was the most believable theory.

"So what he couldn't do for his own survival...He did for me."

It was incredible, and Astrid really had a hard time believing it. Yet there were no other explanation she could find, this dragon cared for the young boy, obviously.

"I was...I was always told that dragon were nothing but a threat."

"Same with me. But you know what? I'm tired to listen to everything people say without thinking otherwise. Maybe Vikings don't know that much about dragons."

"Maybe you're right..."

He then showed her what he designed for Toothless. She found that crazy but after all, it seemed like the best solution. Once he felt better he put it on Toothless, struggling with the dragon who wasn't really willing at first. Astrid laughed as she saw them together. When Toothless finally had the mechanism and the saddle on him, he pouted but Hiccup was sure he would soon be delighted. The girl left them and went to search for some food, instructing Hiccup not to go anywhere, or else the ogre could smell them. Sure, Toothless was him, but it was better not to take any risks. When she thought again of what just happened, both Hiccup and a little girl could have been taken and...She didn't want to think of it anymore, she was sick of all this.

She brought back some mushrooms and a few wild berries, it wouldn't be much, but it was better than nothing. Hiccup had made some fire while she was away, and she was glad of it. In fact, having someone in her little lair felt good, she was living alone since some times and loneliness was really taking its toll on her at times.

"You know, I'm quite good to make traps for animals. If you need some, I can help."

"I don't really eat meat," Astid murmured, "or at leas tnot unless it's really necessary, if there are other way to feed myself, I just don't."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well...I'm staying around the ogre to try to save children, and I know what he does to them. Meat disgust me since, even when I know what kind of animal was killed I can't help but imagine it's a person's flesh I'm eating."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't really miss it."

They started to eat together, it was strange how sooner that day he had been attacked and now he was enjoying a relaxing, simple moment with two friends. He suddenly thought of his dad: he would worry, he would eventually notice his absence. Gobber would worry too, he knew it, and he didn't like to imagine them being sared for him while he was fine. Yet Astrid instructed him to stay here, and he had no doubts now that he could trust her. Hiccup then realized he hadn't told her yet everything that happened:

"You know, the ogre's son, he said he 'just wanted to bring me home, and that his dad would be happy to see me'. I don't know if that matter..."

Astrid's mouth opened slightly and she stopped to breath for a brief moment. She looked at him with worry-filled eyes, and then looked at Toothless.

"I'm scared that he could have other plans for you than eating you."

"What kind?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "maybe I'm wrong, maybe he simply wants to eat you like the others. In both cases you must not get caught anyway. A little girl almost got killed."

She explained him where she had been and what she had done, Hiccup felt even more admirative at her for saving the child:

"It's really wonderful what you did, you saved both our lives today."

"Thanks, but...It's not such big deal, he is still running out there."

"It's big deal for me and that kid. However, I agree that we must find a way to kill him and quickly. I guess he can defend himself against dragons."

"...He knows how to fight them, yes," she murmured thoughtfully, "and he really dislike Night Furies in particular. He lost an arm because of one. That was a long time ago."

Now Hiccup got why the ogre would never approach them while Toothless was around, and he found himself even happier for sparing his dragon-friend. Once they were done eating and that both teens took some time to rest and talk, it was decided that they would try to help Toothless fly. Hiccup explained her that he thought of studying every position of the tail. It seemed long to Astrid, but they wouldn't take down the ogre in a blink. Hiccup noticed she looked very thoughtful since he spoke about taking down Drago.

"What's wrong? You don't think we can do it."

"No, it's just...I don't know how to explain it. But it doesn't matter, we spoke enough."

It was frustrating, really, how she refused to answer questions, what happened to her that she just couldn't tell him anything? Yet she saved his life, so he wouldn't insist. He started his practice with Toothless, but it soon proved to be difficult in the swamp. Astrid eventually agreed that they had to take the risk and go to a clearer space. They went toward another part of the forest, near at a cliff, and Hiccup started his study. He proposed Astrid to mount on his back and try too, but she refused. She knew now that Toothless was a friend, but something still stopped her. She laughed still every time Hiccup and Toothless were struggling. When the evening came, they went back to the swamp and Astrid's lair. The little cave was tiny, and Hiccup and Astrid had to sleep next to each other while Toothless was staying at the entrance, guarding it. Hiccup couldn't help but blush often. It was the first time he would sleep beside a girl. Astrid wouldn't have said it out loud but she was also feeling something strange while laying at his side. Yet they didn't exchange a word, they just slept in the swamp which didn't seem as smelly and unwelcoming as before.

In the village, Hiccup's absence was eventually noticed. Gobber had noticed he wasn't here for training, neither for smithing and eventually went to ask Stoick if the kid was fine, thinking that maybe Hiccup got sick. Upon hearing this, Stoick was shocked: his son had left this morning, saying he would go finish something at the forge before the training. When the two men realized the boy was nowhere in the village, they got extremely worried, they asked everyone if Hiccup had been seen. A little girl eventually said that this morning that something very strange happened to her, something she didn't tell her parents. She was Ingrid Thorston, a cousin of the twins, she belonged to the smartest branch of the family.

"What happened to you?"

"A very weird girl, pretty but weird, she came and grabbed me and put a hand on my mouth, like this," she reproduced the gesture. "She told me to run, she told me he would catch me like Virn..."

"What? Who was she talking about?"

"She didn't say, but then a very big man came out of the bushes, he was very scary. I ran."

The adults hearing it all froze: a man? Gobber and Stoikc looked at each other, if this was true, then it meant Hiccup had been right...And that man, what if...What if he took his son? He interrogated the little girl a little more, but she couldn't say who were those strange people she met.

"Stoick, if what she said is true, then it's worse than we thought," someone declared.

"I know. But who could be those people?"

"Maybe slave merchants? Maybe pirates who are capturing children to sell them?" Suggested a woman.

"As anyone seen any boat?" Stoick asked. "If any ship had came, we should have seen them."

"Bucket and I can inspect our surroudings," Munch proposed.

"Good idea. We'll go in the forest once more, we'll search for Hiccup, and for those people."

"Stoick we can't go at night..."

"We can't loose any time!"

While the adults were preparing themselves, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins had listened to all of this. They proposed to come along but it was refused, Stoikc told them that they were too young. Of course, they weren't really satisfied by this answer.

The twins were pretty enraged, the little girl was their cousin and they were pretty sure she wasn't lying; it meant someone tried to hurt her, and now the adults were saying that this person might have hurt Hiccup as well. While none of them but Fishlegs had a particular liking over him, they didn't wish to see him die either. They often mocked him, they had joked about him getting eaten by a dragon, but they didn't actually wished it. As for Snotlout, even though he had never been close to Hiccup, yet he couldn't help but be worried, they were estranged cousins, even if they tended to forget it at times. Fishlegs on his part, was quite scared for Hiccup. They were friends at a time and they always remained in good terms but their friendship had lessened with time. Now he felt really guilty about that.

"I don't want to stay here while there is some sicko trying to kill people around," Tuff declared.

"Neither do I, he could have killed Ingrid!"

"Yeah, and what about Hiccup?" Fishlegs pointed out. "They couldn't find Virn last time, I doubt they can find him...What can we do."

"Go and search for Him?" Suggested Ruff.

"Stoick won't hear it!"

"Then we don't tell," Snotlout simply declared. "We grab our weapons and we go."

Fishlegs looked at him with a quizzical look.

"You care about him?"

"Hum, no, I...It would be just glorious to save the chief's son."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go."

They four of them took a direction the adults didn't follow and started their search. They weren't really aware of the anger, not as much as Astrid and Hiccup were, they just thought that they were four, that they had weapons and they could fight. Yet soon, they found themselves lost. The ogre was there as well, certainly not lost, the hunger and rage stopping him from getting any sleep. He avoided the adults searching around, but soon he smelled young flesh... Yes...Teenagers would do fine. A sick smirk appeared on Drago's face: he had been unable to catch the little girl, his son had failed as well, but here was a new lot, and this time he would bring some good meat at the table...

 **So yeah, Astrid definitely has history with the ogre's family, not just Drago himself. As for the teens...Let's hope they'll get lucky. Don't hesitate to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating earlier, but I'm back! Enjoy it!**

Snotlout was running as quickly as he could. His friends had been caught, Fishlegs and the twins…Oh Thor he didn't know what to do! He wanted to go and rescue them, but those…Those people or monsters were too much for him! There were three of them, they looked like people, but they were fast and stronger and their teeth! Fangs! He was sure he saw fangs! They were searching for Hiccup and the people who did this, but they got attacked and the people who did this weren't really people. They only looked human!

It was the afternoon for now, they had been pursued after they got lost. They had managed to hide for some time, but once they had got out of their hiding spot to try to go back to the village, they had been pursued again. Fishlegs had been caught first, then he had been separated from the twins. They had tried to fight them off, but they had disarmed them so easily it had been laughable! But now, he had some hope, he recognized the surroundings, he was that far from the village! If he could reach it, he would get help, and they would save his friends!

He took a turn, the woods getting more and more familiar. But as he was running, a dark, big form suddenly appeared before him. He didn't have time to dodge, a gigantic arm seized him by the throat and threw him against a tree violently. Snotlout saw stars and was all dizzy and weak. Another blow followed, and the young boy was in the dark.

Drago looked at his prey. He was satisfied. When he had seen those preys, he had returned home to take his eldest children with him for the hunt. They had put up a fight, his preys weren't that hard to caught usually. Hours and hours of hunt, but he had to admit it had been a thrilling one! The challenge had made their victory even more satisfying. Four teenagers in good health! Their flesh wasn't as tasty as children's, but the quantity was bigger. The last one he caught was pleasing him more than the others. The twins were too thin, and the other one had more fat than muscles. This dark-haired boy was more muscular, with firm, savory and juicy flesh but still had some delicious fat, it was the best kind of meat!

Drago already had one of the twins on his shoulders, the girl. His eldest daughter was carrying the fat boy, and his eldest son the other twin. It wasn't a big issue for them, since ogres were stronger than humans. He took the boy on his other shoulder; his younger children would have a nice surprise! The two with him were smiling with glee, he could see they were already hungry, and he could understand that!

"They'll be wonderful to eat! They'll be enough for several meals!"

"We will need to fatten the brother and the sister, but the two others won't need that!"

"Can I kill one of them?" Asked his son. "Tara already killed her first one!"

"Why not? You'll help me skinning them for sure."

The boy grinned with joy. Suddenly, Drago smelled a familiar scent. Astrid…She was probably hiding somewhere, spying on them. He smirked. She wouldn't be able to save them, she wasn't strong enough to confront the three of them. He wouldn't go after her this time, he had an idea, and he felt that he might finally get the girl. Maybe he would also be able to kill the dragon, and that runt of a boy she befriended…Yes, he would get them all, and good hunters knew how to ambush their preys.

A kick on the door and Drago was back home. His wife jumped in surprise and fright, but she felt the real fear when she saw the prisoners. His husband was in good mood.

"Look at that, Whima," he boasted, "aren't they wonderful? I didn't get that little girl, because of Astrid! But I got those kids!"

Whima froze when she heard those words, what her husband said…She heard a small grunt, one of the kids was moving slightly.

"We'll eat that one," he said while showing Fishlegs, "he'll be marvelous, we'll put the others in the basement."

"Wait, I…"

Drago looked at her threateningly, and she couldn't help but shudder and lower her head.

"Do you have something to say about it?"

"I…I cooked all day, there…Some good meat will be ready soon. It would be a shame to throw away all this..."

"I'm hungry for human flesh!"

"I know, I know, but I would never have the time to prepare this one properly for this evening, it would be a meal made in haste..."

Her husband's gaze softened a little, he hated wasting food, she knew it, especially children flesh. He would always demand her to do her best, because such a delicate meat deserved the best treatment. But indeed, there was yack and wolf meat, those were among his favorite after human flesh. It wasn't as delicious, but it didn't deserve to be wasted.

"Fie, you're right," Drago admitted reluctantly, "it would be a waste. We'll wait for tomorrow evening, but make a little more for them, I wouldn't want them to starve and lose the slightest bit of weight."

She nodded, satisfied to know it worked. Last time he brought a little boy, she had felt sorry and this time she hadn't been able to avoid the worst. Her husband and her children led the prisoners in the basement and locked them in there. Maybe she could try to make them escape during the night…No, her husband would know, he would just chase them once more and he would hurt her in retaliation. She didn't want to be hurt again. But, those kids…She didn't know what to do, her life at her husband's side had always been rough, and recently things had gotten worse. She often felt like crying, but wouldn't. Her husband hated tears.

In the forest, Astrid was searching for Hiccup frantically. She needed him and Toothless, she had been too late to help those teens but maybe they had one last chance.

She looked around, she couldn't see him. Did something happen? But she hadn't seen him with the ogre…But there were other threats in the forest! Ere they attacked while she watched the ogre?! No, she had to keep her head cool, they could be anywhere, after all they wouldn't sit on the same spot all day, maybe they were searching for food. But there was no time to lose! She was about to go back in the woods when she suddenly saw a big black form plunging down from the sky. Her heart slammed against her ribs and she ran to the side in order to avoid it. Toothless…

' _It's Toothless, you idiot!_ '

She looked up as Toothless was going up again and she saw Hiccup on his back. He did it…He managed to do it! Yet as soon as she thought that, the two started to lose balance and though they still managed to land, it was clumsy. She went to them, Hiccup was beaming:

"We still have some work to do, but we are starting pretty fine! Next time we try above the sea!"

"That's great, but Hiccup, there is something I have to tell you."

She told her what she saw, and at the description of the teens, Hiccup understood who she was talking about. He paled, Fishlegs was one of the few people he could call a friend, Snotlout was his cousin, as for the twins, they weren't close, but he didn't want them dead.

"I know them all! How can we help them? Where is his house?"

"We'll go there together, but we must have a plan, otherwise we'll just get killed."

"We'll prepare one on the way."

They crossed the forest. At some points, they heard villagers, they were all calling his name. A horrible feeling invaded him: guilt. If a search party was organized, then maybe the other teens had been searching for him? Then it was his fault…Oh he would never forgive himself if they died! They avoided the villagers though, Hiccup couldn't show them Toothless, and Astrid didn't seem eager to meet them either. They went through the woods and the more they would go, the darker and the gloomier the forest appeared. That wasn't how his forest was supposed to, Hiccup still hated what that ogre had done, but it was nothing compared to the hatred he felt now.

"Hiccup, the evening is falling, I don't know whether or not they'll eat one right away, but the others will be locked in the basement. If they don't eat one, they'll all be there, we just have to get them out while they are sleeping. Thing is, we mustn't wake them up, otherwise the whole family will get us."

"Do you really think they'll wait?"

"They might decide to make them eat one kind of food for some time, either to fatten them up, or to add flavor to their flesh."

It chilled him, ' _to add flavor to their flesh_ '…but that prospect was still better than them being killed right away. They decided they would hide nearby, but not too closely, otherwise, the ogre would smell them.

"There is a spot where I hid at times, to watch out the ogre. I had to give it up because he started to get that I was hiding around."

"Okay…"

That spot was in the middle of a small rock formation, beneath trees. They would be well-hidden indeed. Toothless started to growl, his ears were laid back, and his teeth barred. Hiccup looked at him anxiously.

"What's wrong, bud?"

Astrid was advancing, she didn't pay attention to Toothless's growl. Hiccup looked around, wondering what was making the Night Fury react like this. Maybe it was the proximity with the ogre. Suddenly, the dragon jumped toward Astrid and a yell was heard. Hiccup watched with horror as Astrid was in a net hanged to a branch. The boy took out his knife and went to free her when he suddenly heard Toothless shriek. Bolas had been thrown at him, his paws and jaws were now restrained. Toothless was trying to tear those away, when a big metallic net was thrown over the dragon. Hiccup went right to him, he had to free Toothless, he had to…

A gigantic shadow jumped right before him and Hiccup only had time to threw himself aside to avoid his hammer. Then, another enemy tackled him, and Hiccup recognized the ogre-boy who attacked him yesterday morning. His sinister smile showed his fangs and Hiccup fought against him. He struggled tried to punch and kick, but another one punched him in the face and the boy took his hands to stop him from defending himself. An intense pain was the last thing he felt before slumping into darkness.

Meanwhile, Astrid had been cutting the thick ropes from the net. She managed to get out as Hiccup was struggling. She managed to land well on the ground; her axe in hand, she went to attack, and Drago lunged at her. He sent his hammer at her axe and she had a tough time keeping her weapon. He wanted to disarm her, but she wasn't about to allow that. She had to free Toothless, and go back to Hiccup. She dodged the next blow and ran aside to go back to her friends. In a second he children had knocked off Hiccup and they were doing the same to Toothless. In the next second, she was pulled violently by the hair, making her shriek in pain. She threw her foot back to crush her attacker's own foot. Drago growled in pain and hold lessened. With a swift pull, she got her hair free but as she was turning around to face her captor, she got punched hard in the face.

She fell, dizzy but far from unconscious. She just had the time to roll away when the ogre tried to catch her. She had to hold on, she had to get back to Toothless, he was her only hope!

"I knew you would come, I smelled you in the forest," Drago hissed with satisfaction.

The girl's face paled and she jumped on her feet. Drago lunged at her again, and countering his blow was more and more difficult. He was stronger than her, way stronger. Even if he was a normal man, his strength would have been formidable, so as an ogre…She tried again to ran away from him and get back to Toothless. As if he was understanding what she wanted to do, he went after her, laughing all the while. Then, she saw that neither Hiccup nor Toothless were here anymore.

"They are gone! Did you really think we would leave them here to allow you to get back to them?"

They were in the house…She turned to Drago who was smirking darkly.

"Now, we are the only ones left…"

She raised her axe, but she knew they had lost.

 **O o O**

Hiccup started emerging some time later, he was feeling dizzy and sore. He was laying down on something hard, and his head was aching. His eyes fluttered, his vision was blurry and he could only hear incoherent sounds. He saw someone above him, and just struggled and tried to hit the person. His fist connected with the person's jaw, although the blow was weak, he heard a feminine yell. Suddenly two other attackers, two boys, were on him, pinning him on the ground and a hard slap landed on his cheek.

"Don't you try anything like that, you…"

"Stop that!" Said the womanly voice.

The two boys glared at Hiccup but they stopped, though the older one kept a hold on him. Hiccup saw a woman who was holding her jaw, she had blond hair. It was her he just hit, who was she? His body was still aching from what happened.

"He beat you, mother! Only father is allowed to do that."

Hiccup's eyes widened at hearing those words, what kind of children would say such a thing to their mother? He noticed she didn't look like them, she seemed terrified. He looked around, he was in a house, he could see heads of animals hung on the walls, and skulls were adorning the top of the huge fireplace and some furniture. Human skulls of all size… Light and the shadows were dancing on those, making it seems like they were watching and laughing. There was also a huge table and Hiccup noticed brown stains, like dried blood…He felt sick, the ogre's house…Where were Astrid and Toothless?! Where were the other teens?!

"What have you done to my friends?!"

"Shut up."

With a strong pull, the two boys dragged Hiccup to the table and their mother started to lay the plates and spoons. The woman hardly dared to look at him, and just told her children to let the prisoner sit down. Hiccup was roughly pushed on a chair, and he didn't dare to move away from it. The other teens were here, but maybe Astrid escaped. He had to do something quickly, but what? If only he had Toothless! Had the ogre killed him or had he been too occupied pursuing Astrid? The ogre's wife started to set the table and he asked in a soft voice:

"Where is your husband?"

"…He got what he wanted. Now he is gone to get back one of our daughters who got...lost. I hope he will. Once he is back, you'll all eat something."

"So you can fatten us up? You know, people already tried with me, it's doesn't work."

"...He wants to eat the others, not you."

"What?"

Not that he was unhappy of it, but what use was he to the ogre if he...Then it dawned on him: the ogre wanted to use him to get Astrid! The ogre wanted to get her after all...He needed Toothless, but his dragon was probably still trapped, or maybe dead!

"Father also wanted to kill you at first, but he changed his mind. Too bad, I would have skinned you myself!"

The door opened suddenly and a cold wind blew in, but Hiccup wasn't concerned by that. All that mattered to him was the gigantic frame standing there: the ogre! But his horror only grew when he saw who the ogre was holding firmly: Astrid. He was holding her by the wrist and she wasn't resisting. When she saw him, she didn't look surprised but desperate. The monster looked at him and gave him a sick smirk.

"I finally got you, boy! You were definitely not easy to catch, I must give you that."

Hiccup was absolutely terrified, he looked at Drago with a pleading look:

"Please, don't hurt her."

The ogre looked surprised, and then he chuckled darkly:

"Oh, she didn't tell you...You didn't tell him! What's wrong, Astrid? Ashamed of your father?"

The girl closed her eyes and winced. Hiccup gaped in shock and a cold shiver ran through him as he understood.

"The one you were looking for..."

"Astrid is my daughter, and no matter how much she hates it, she can't deny it." He looked at her with a severe gaze. "You'll get in the right way immediately, you'll be a true ogress soon, I can promise that. Or else..."

He pointed to Hiccup.

"Your friend will die."

 **Here! Don't hesitate to review, you'll know what happened to Toothless in the next chapter. You'll also have more information about Astrid's condition. Till next time!**


End file.
